


Bite Me (There)

by fadedflowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Marking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedflowers/pseuds/fadedflowers
Summary: Kara’s feet have yet to land back on the ground.Sometimes she forgets there is ground to land on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Anonymous](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2593076#cmt2593076) in the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2016.
> 
> Prompt: Supergirl: Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, leaving a mark.

Sometimes, this is how it starts: Kara leaves work early. Cat understands. Kara always comes back.

Sometimes as Kara, sometimes as Supergirl, but always _her_.

Cat tries to keep her composure, ignoring the racing of her heart when remembering that they are the only two on the building’s floor, “I see you saved the day, once again. I guess I should think over a headline for tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Kara is reeling. Her adrenaline flying as high as when she felt the stars. Unfortunately, _yet fortunately_ , her body would not come back down. She stood, rooted, hands twitching, itching to move, itching to _touch_. But she would never move without a sign.

“Only if I’m kept up all night.”

Cat gives her one.

Kara’s feet barely touch the ground as she makes her way over to Cat, cups her cheeks, and brings her lips to her own.

Cat hates not being in control, but tells herself that because she allows Kara to take the lead that it  _is_  under her control. (It never is, and it probably never will be. In the boardroom, their levels are parallel. In the bedroom, they are equals. Cat would never give up control otherwise.)

Raising her hands to Kara’s upper arms, Cat lets out a soft purr, hips thrusting as she wraps her tongue around the younger woman’s.

Kara responds accordingly, tilting her head to cover her mouth completely over Cat's. Kara’s feet have yet to land back on the ground.

Sometimes she forgets there is ground to land on.

Kara moves one of her hands off Cat’s cheek and the other to her jawline. She drags her lips beside her cheek, gives the outline of her jaw an open mouth kiss, then moves her lips down to Cat's neck.

Cat loves lips. She loves tongue, and if she did not think she loved Kara at all, she would never allow her to scrape her teeth down and suck on that spot on her neck.

And god did she love the feeling of Kara’s smile biting along her skin.

With Cat momentarily distracted, Kara backs her up against the other woman’s desk, ignoring the halfhearted complaints Cat would be sharing later about doing so.

The hand that was on Cat’s jaw tip-toes down to her waist. Kara knows Cat’s outfits, and her hand knows where to land in order to unzip the skirt at her hip and let it fall to the floor. The younger woman refrains from ripping the blonde’s tights, instead choosing to dip her hand beneath the garment and the underwear underneath.

The moment Kara’s fingers rub along her clit, Kara makes sure to cut off Cat’s moan with her mouth. They may think they were the only people in the building, but neither are sure.

And Kara is very sure of how loud Cat Grant could be.

Kara has two fingers inside of her when Kara's super hearing picks up noise. Making a decision, she quickly pulls her fingers out, watches Cat as she licks her fingers off, and picks up the older woman’s skirt, zipping it properly around her hips. She cups Cat’s cheeks lightly, kisses her, and flies away.

Cat frowns, noticing the loss of Kara’s fingers, and opens her eyes. She barely has time to meet the dirty blonde’s gaze before her skirt was back on and Kara is flying away.

She is taken aback, stunned at the change in air around her office. And it is only when she hears someone come arrive on the floor does she understand.

More alert than she had been, she clears her throat, hoping she does not sound out of breath, “Did you need something?”

The worker shook his head, “No, no, I just forgot,” he stops, suddenly distracted, “What happened to your neck, Miss Grant?”

Cat’s mouth opens and a hand goes up to the spot Kara had suckled on less than a minute ago.

Sometimes, this is how it ends: Kara touches Cat. Cat relinquishes control. Someone interrupts. Cat is left alone.


End file.
